Lyredy Week 2016
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Serie de OS/drabbles para la lyredy week de esté año, no me maten plz (?)
1. CrimeCapes

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **[N/A]:**

 **Ya vine, estúpidas (?) -sí han visto las imágenes que rondan en facebook ya se imaginarán como vengo xD (?)- en fin, vengo reportando con la lyredy week, quería participar en la gruvia week -no se molesten por lo que diré- pero leí los fanfics dedicados a la gruvia week y...sentí una gran deshonra para las vacas de los gruvia fans, no soy la mejor escribiendo, pero siendo sincera siento que les falto emoción, solo eso xD -no me maten (?)- y bueno, algunos sabrán que esté año me está yendo de la mierda, pero ya me ando recuperando...y volveré para hacerlos shorar con mis fanfics xD, en fin los dejo de mi agonizantes momentos y los dejo leer c:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 1: Crime/Capes**

 **.**

 **.**

El lugar estaba lleno de escombros, incendios, casas destrozadas, muertos…todo el lugar estaba lleno de muertos y hecho un total desastre. Los bomberos no se habían hecho tardar en llegar, al igual que los paramédicos, quienes fueron en vano pues no encontraron a ningún sobreviviente. Todas aquellas personas estaban muertas, solas y acompañados de sus familias. Una vez que los paramédicos se fueron llego el forense y los investigadores. De uno de aquellos coches que parecían de esas viejas películas de detectives bajaron dos personas.

—Pero si son Silver y Ur. — dijo en modo de saludo un hombre con aspecto algo siniestro, de esos que parecían ser los cuidadores de las entradas de los panteones en las películas de terror.

—Cuanto tiempo, Keith. — respondió del mismo modo él hombre de cabellos oscuros.

—Estas personas…— murmuro la mujer de cortos cabellos, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho y mirando con sumo detenimiento como aún había muy pocos rastros del incendio que se iban consumiendo poco a poco—. Arrasaron con todo y ni siquiera tuvieron consideración con los niños.

—Algunas personas no tienen compasión por los demás, animales, familias e incluso niños…no se salvan de este tipo de cosas, son parte de los ciclos de la vida humana. — recito Keith, llamando la atención de Ur y Silver, carraspeo un poco su garganta—. ¿Pero que tanto esperamos?, Debemos ir hacer una investigación a fondo de esto, me he adelantado un poco antes de que llegaran y la mayoría de los cuerpos que investigue todos fueron brutalmente golpeados hasta matarlos y los demás estaban tan irreconocibles de lo calcinados que están.

—También tengo un dato de que según el investigador que llego antes que nosotros menciono que no hay ningún punto fijo de donde se originaron los incendios. — menciono Silver leyendo algunos datos que tenía en una pequeña libreta mientras terminaba de consumir el cigarrillo que sostenían sus labios.

—Esto es un crimen horrible… — murmuro Ur contemplando un pequeño conejo peluche que levanto del suelo, que muy seguramente había pertenecido a algún niño inocente.

—Así parece. — finalizo Keith.

Ur sentía escalofríos cada que se encontraban con ese sujeto llamado Keith, pero jamás lo dejaba notar, al final de cuentas eran compañeros de trabajo y era el único forense en la ciudad. Mientras ellos se alejaban, en el coche de donde Ur y Silver bajaron, en la parte trasera muy al fondo se escuchaban unos quejidos.

— ¿Por qué Ultear puede ir cómodamente sola en ese espacio? — se quejó un albino que venía en una posición demasiado incomoda detrás del asiento del piloto.

—Deja de quejarte Lyon, aunque es cierto, a mí me toco venir en la parte trasera con las incomodas herramientas regadas por todo el espacio, sumándole a dos pesadas cajas que me venían aplastando…

—Porque de no ser por ustedes, par de idiotas, yo no estaría aquí. — murmuro entre dientes, y saliendo de aquel espacio que quedaba detrás del asiento de copiloto una joven siendo exactamente la réplica de Ur, con la diferencia de que su cabello era muy largo, pero igual de oscuro—. Y Gray, deja de quejarte…ambos parecen mujeres quejándose en pleno periodo.

Los tres jóvenes se habían fijado por ambas ventanas de que no hubiese rastro de los dos adultos que manejaban el coche, una vez que era seguro terminaron de bajarse y contemplaron el terreno.

—Este lugar es un desastre. — murmuro Ultear.

Por otro lado se escuchó un silbido al unisonó de parte de Gray y Lyon. Los tres se juntaron un poco más y se pusieron a caminar entre los escombros de aquel lugar. Tenían sumo cuidado por donde pisaban, puesto que en más de dos ocasiones se habían topado con partes de cuerpo humano o cuerpos totalmente calcinados.

— ¿Siempre es así cuando les toca venir a "esos" trabajos? — cuestionaba curioso el albino.

—Pues… ¿Y si mejor regresamos? — añadió de lo más tranquilo Gray.

—Es cierto. — prosiguió Lyon de nueva cuenta ajustando uno de su suéteres—. Pronto nevará y será mejor que les tomemos delantera a Ur y Silver para pod-…

—Ustedes…ustedes eran los que querían saber en qué consistían "esos" trabajos, ahora se aguantan. —les riñó Ultear.

Gray y Lyon se miraron entre sí, sabían que Ultear tenía razón, pues por curiosidad de ellos dos ahora estaban en donde se había llevado a cabo una terrible masacre. Habían estado pensando en una forma de huir de ese lugar y de Ultear, pero la voz de esta misma los había sacado de sus pensamientos cuando los había llamado más de dos veces.

—Oigan, creo que hay algo por aquí…

—Ultear…

—Creo que no deberíamos…

.

.

El abrir sus ojos de forma directa había sido una mala idea, y el incorporarse tampoco había sido una buena idea, puesto que cada extremo de todo su cuerpo le dolía. Pero había podido ponerse de pie, miró a su alrededor y la casa que hasta hace apenas unas horas tenía color y estaba llena de un ambiente familiar, ahora era lúgubre y se caía en pedazos. Sosteniéndose de ambas manos en la pared, llevo una de estas al tirante de lo que antes parecía ser un uniforme escolar y lo acomodo en su hombro para terminar de acomodar lo que quedaba de aquella falda escolar. Cada paso que daba por aquel lugar le era un terrible dolor en todo su ser. Sus muñecas tenían marcas de haber sido amarradas y de donde forcejeaba para intentar soltarse, su cabello rosa que antes estaba recogido completamente en una no tan larga cola de caballo ahora estaba hecho un desastre —la cual corto con un pedazo de vidrió— dejándolo muy corto, las calcetas blancas que usaba estaban todas sucias, tanto de tierra y lodo, como de sangre. Cuando supo que aquello era sangre, y que recordó el motivo de porque sus calcetas terminaron así, no pudo evitar sollozar, por una de sus mejillas corrió una lagrima y así sucesivamente hasta que ambas mejillas fueron empapadas de rastros de lágrimas que habían y continuaban saliendo. Miró a su alrededor y estaba en lo que quedaba de ser la planta baja de la casa, al ver los cuerpos irreconocibles de los que hasta hace horas eran sus padres, sus sollozos empezaron a hacer un poco más frecuentes. ¿Por qué no se había muerto ella también?, era lo que pensaba, prefería mil veces haberse muerto que tener en su mente las risas y caras de aquellos desgraciados que la encontraron llegando desprevenida a casa, esos mismos desgraciados que terminaron torturándola, que no les fue suficiente el haberla golpeado, hacerle heridas y demás, hasta que empezó a sentir como le empezaban a manosear demás sus piernas, o cuando también empezó a sentir como metían mano más de lo debido debajo de su falda hasta que terminaron marcándola de por vida en su cuerpo, como empezaron a penetrarla una y otra vez de ambas partes hasta que se saciaron.

De un mal paso termino cayendo de rodillas al suelo, se quejó un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores, pero el dolor no le importo y se fue recostando poco a poco hasta quedar en posición fetal, llevo una de sus manos hacia su parte femenina para cubrirla mientras que su otra mano intentaba callar sus sollozos. No quería seguir así, quería morirse, le importo poco que sus quejidos o sollozos fuesen aumentando, total si esos desgraciados seguían por ahí eso llamaría su atención y terminarían matándola. Al final de cuentas estaba sola.

O eso creía…

—Oigan, creo que hay algo por aquí…

Había escuchado no tan lejos una voz femenina, siendo acompañada por otras dos voces. Al instante guardo silencio, llevando de nuevo una sola de sus manos a la boca. Pero ante tal mínimo movimiento que hiciera, era millones de veces peor, puesto que el dolor se le multiplicaba en cada extremo de su cuerpo.

—Ultear, creo que no deberías entrar así como así…

—Está ocasión le doy la razón al tarado de Lyon, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en estos lugares.

—Ustedes está exagerando. —Cada vez la voz de aquella se escuchaba más cerca—. ¿Qué más puede haber aquí? Que no sean escombros y-…

La luz de lo que parecía ser una linterna la hizo cerrar sus ojos verdes y comenzó removerse en el suelo, ocasionando que la joven de cabellos negros gritara, aunque no precisamente de miedo —según la pelinegra— La chica que estaba removiéndose en el suelo yacía don tres pares de ojos —muy curiosos— sobre ella. No sabía cómo actuar, pero la forma en la que hablaban al mismo tiempo le era imposible entender a cada uno de ellos, ella jamás articulo palabra, solo movimientos de cabeza como "sí" o "no".

 _¡Dios mío!, ¿¡Estás bien!?, ¿Qué te paso? , ¿Cómo sigue viva?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sola?_

Era lo que escuchaba venir con mucha frecuencia de esos tres. Sintió como aquella muchacha la enderezaba un poco y como colocaba uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. La chica en el suelo solo podía observarlos, no confiaba en ellos, pero al ver la mirada de aquella joven sobre ella, más a los otros dos chicos allí no tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieta.

—Está demasiado herida…— comento Ultear, bien podía ser una muchacha muy arisca y sarcástica, pero al ver a esa pobre chica en el suelo algo dentro de ella se removió.

— ¿Creen que será correcto que nos hagamos notar por Ur y Silver?

—Gray, lo que menos importa ahora es si nos regañan o no, encontramos a una niña viva entre estos escombros ¿y todavía te preocupa que Ur y Silver nos encuentren aquí?

—Esta vez yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Lyon. — añadió Ultear, trataba de no moverse tanto para no ocasionarle incomodidad a la joven que tenía en sus brazos—. Así que Gray, ve al auto y trae el botiquín que encontraste hace rato.

El chico de nombre Gray sin rechistar obedeció aquello que Ultear había dicho y fue en dirección a donde habían aparcado el coche su padre y su tía.

— ¿Puedes hablar? — Ultear se sentía algo tonta al hacer aquellas preguntas, pero necesitaba mantener aún consiente a aquella chica de entre sus brazos.

Lyon por otro lado se había quitado uno de sus tantos suéteres y se hinco para cubrir a la chica aquella con el más grande que llevaba —según por criticas de Gray y Ultear— parecía una enorme capa. A los pocos minutos llego Gray en compañía de los dos adultos, quienes también estaban demasiado sorprendidos, primero por ver que sus hijos se habían colado sin darse cuenta y segundo al ver que lo que Gray había dicho de aquella muchacha era cierto. Inmediatamente Ur se inclinó al lado de su hija y comenzó aplicar primeros auxilios a la menor, mientras que Silver con ayuda de Gray comenzó a inspeccionar esa área y Lyon se encontraba al lado de Ur y Ultear, reconfortando a la chica aquella, frotando sus manos en los brazos de ella para brindarle calor, aunque algo que no sabía Lyon era que ella ante tal tacto se sentía estremecer, y no precisamente porque el albino le pareciera lindo, o ya estaba delirando, pero el sentir las manos de otra persona de sexo contrario le hacía recordar a los bastardos que abusaron de ella.

—No dejen que pierda el conocimiento, necesito aplicar esto mientras esté consiente. — les informo Ur preparando una jeringa.

—Todo va estar bien, ¿sí? — Intentaba reconfortar Ultear—. ¿Tienes nombre?

Pero no había respuesta aún.

—Por favor, intenta confiar en nosotros ¿vale? — ahora hablaba Lyon mientras seguía brindándole calor con sus manos a los brazos de la muchacha—. Pocas veces veo a mi prima preocupada por alguien más, así que por favor confía en nosotros.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente, le pondré esté antídoto, así que por favor chicos, sujétenla bien. — ordeno Ur.

Al instante en que sintió aquella aguja penetrarle la piel le fue imposible no soltar quejido alguno, lo que le provocaba más molestias era el líquido aquel filtrándose entre su interior, ardía demasiado. Para cuando acordó ella misma tenía sujetado de cada mano a la joven pelinegra y al albino. A los pocos minutos todo el dolor que sentía iba disminuyendo y poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando.

 _—Meredy…_

Era lo último que dijo antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, trate de mezclar ambas cosas de "crime/capes", aunque me gusto, no me termina de convencer de todos modos xD, en fin espero que les haya gustado y se hayan sentido mal o hayan llorado (?), al rato traeré las dos continuaciones 7u7 *corazones en todos lados***

 **~Chachos~**


	2. LightDark

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **[N/A]:  
**

 **Holii, como siempre no pude traer lo del día 2 en lo que era la semana Lyredy because esa semana salí a traer la despensa con mi hermana mashor a laredo tx :v -sí, soy la hermana pequeña (?)- y bueno, pues como siempre vengo tarde a estás cosas, más al rato traeré el día 3, es todo lo que diré y así :v**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 2: Light/Dark**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde aquel día en que se podría decir, fue rescatada.

Algunas personas del gobierno habían ido a casa de Silver, para pedir custodia de la menor, pero Ur y Silver se negaban rotundamente, con su trabajo de investigadores profesionales podían tener derecho a que la menor permaneciera con ellos, además de que Meredy, poco a poco se había ido acoplando a ellos, y lo más importante, poco a poco también iba tomando confianza con los únicos tres hombres que convivía. Eso era un gran paso para poder confiar en ellos, eso a comparación de al inicio, que ni siquiera miraba a las caras a Silver, Gray o Lyon, que sí bien sabía que ambos jóvenes varones eran un tanto fríos, esté ultimo intentaba al menos poner de su parte para que ella hablase o al menos lo mirara.

Un mes más había pasado cuando Ur y Silver habían decidido que ya era hora de que Meredy volviera a retomar clases, se aseguraron de que ella estuviese completamente segura de sí misma y para ello optaron por inscribirla en el mismo instituto que Ultear, el cual constaba con secundaria y preparatoria.

Al día siguiente Meredy se levantó con mucha flojera, pero tenía que asistir a clases de nuevo y era su primer día después de aquel día. Hizo su aseo personal diario y salió de la regadera, sintió aquella alfombra secar sus pies, escurrió su cabello y paso la toalla su cuerpo. Al terminar de ponerse su ropa interior se contempló su rostro en el espejo. Sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas que de ese día, pero se habían ablandado un poco, su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros y el color de su piel volvió a recobrar vida, solo sus ojos esmeraldas seguían opacos. Suspiro y se colocó aquella bata de baño amarrando bien el nudo que iba en su abdomen y salió. Retrocedió un poco chocando nuevamente con la puerta detrás de sí al encontrarse casi cara a cara con Lyon. No es que lo odiara, pues era él quien había —y seguía— poniendo de su parte para que ella poco a poco superara esa riña oscura que tenía con los hombres, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir escalofríos cada que estaba cerca de uno terminaba abrazándose a si misma.

—Buenos…— su voz apenas era audible—. Buenos días…

Fue lo único que había alcanzado a decir, pues termino corriendo de aquel lugar hasta que termino encerrándose en su habitación. Respirando con pesadez se recargo en la puerta y una de sus manos estaba en su pecho. Le había dicho, después de meses queriendo intentar había surgido algo, era solo un "buenos días", pero para Meredy era un gran paso, aunque pareciera que él no le había puesto la más mínima atención en eso.

—Por algo se empieza. — se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba de ponerse su nuevo uniforme.

Por otro lado Lyon aún se encontraba demasiado somnoliento afuera del baño. Solo cuando vio una ráfaga de viento rosada —si, rosada— había optado por abrir bien sus rasgados ojos, por instinto se movió hacia un lado y se golpeó contra la pared para terminar deslizándose hasta el suelo. Busco al —o la— causante de su golpe y caída para reclamarle, pero no vio ya a nadie, y solo escucho como al final del pasillo una puerta era cerrada con algo de brutalidad. Su cerebro hizo el tan famoso "click" y una sonrisa ladina dibujo en sus labios.

—Eso ya es un avance.

.

.

El día había transcurrido un poco rápido, ya era mediodía y Meredy seguía en clases —o eso parecía— ya que las siguientes horas se podría decir que para ella eran libres, porque ambas eran educación física y el profesor no les ponía hacer absolutamente nada que no fuese solo andar en las canchas y jugar algún deporte o solo pasar el rato, de esas dos clases de educación física, la última era ir con el psicólogo escolar.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras estaba sentada en una de las gradas, tenía una pierna al aire libre y la otra estaba apoyada sobre la misma grada, juntando su barbilla con su rodilla y mirando al vacío —o así llamaba ver a sus nuevos compañeros hacer deporte— No es que le desagradaran, pero no era buena entablando platica y además tenía el presentimiento de que a sus compañeros no les agradaba del todo. Del otro lado del portón escucho un par de risas, y no dudó en voltear ya que conocía una de ellas y pudo divisar a Gray siendo acorralado en valla por una chica de corto cabello rojo adornado con una diadema que pareciera tener un moño encima. Meredy hizo una mueca, no porque le disgustase —en realidad sí— pero no en el sentido de que ella se sintiera atraída o sintiera celos por Gray, si no porque en lo poco que llevaba estudiando y las veces que Gray llevaba a esa tipa a la casa, sabía que no era del todo buena, empezando porque todos en la casa —en especial Ultear— sabían que la tal Mary era una mosca muerta doble cara oportunista, y Meredy sin conocerla acertaría a que solo estaba utilizando a Gray, y no lo decía por haberla atrapado en la movida coqueteando con Lyon —él cual jamás le hizo caso a Mary— o cualquier mínimo gesto de insinuación, según el albino él tenía mejores gustos. La campana sonó dando por finalizada la penúltima hora, Meredy supo que era hora de ir con el psicólogo del instituto, se levanto de su lugar y sacudió un poco su pants y bajo de aquellas gradas.

Y lo último que hizo fue entrar a la dichosa oficina del psicólogo.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿dices que son como luz y tu oscuridad? —Pregunto un hombre mayor de edad, cabello canoso y un parche en su ojo derecho, el cual curiosamente le daba buen porte. Estaba sentado en una silla que estaba en el clásico sillón que hay en los despachos de psicólogos, donde Meredy estaba recostada mirando al techo.

De alguna forma curiosa con el psicólogo no sentía esa presión con los hombres, tampoco sentía la necesidad de querer salir corriendo de aquel lugar, y todo eso gracias a que el psicólogo fuera de su rol de especialista se comportaba como esos abuelos cascarrabias y amargados con la vida que le prestaba poca atención, eso y que jamás la vio de forma libidinosa, aunque sí Meredy recuerda la primera vez que entro sentía mucha presión, pero poco a poco fue conociendo a fondo al psicólogo Precht o Purehito y supo que era alguien con quien podía entablar o al menos conversar sobre su vida y lo que había pasado, era como con Silver.

—Bueno, lo digo de forma metafórica, ya sabe cómo en los libros o cuentos con mucho drama, hay personajes que lo pasaron mal, tienen tantas cosas negativas que les es difícil confiar nuevamente en personas. — comentaba Meredy muy fluidamente mirando al techo—. Pero llega en una parte del libro donde entrar más personajes o toda una familia, donde conocen al primer personaje y tratan de ayudarle en todo.

—¿Crees que ante eso el primer personaje vuelve a tener alguna pizca de cómo era antes?

—Podría ser que poco a poco vaya teniendo confianza.

—¿Entonces...?

—O bien podría terminar hablando de esto con su psicólogo.

Y ante ese último comentario dicho por Meredy, Precht no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa —sin que Meredy lo viera, claro está— Definitivamente esa niña muy a pesar de lo que le había pasado, poco a poco iba abriéndose más a las personas, tal vez de una forma arisca o sarcástica, pero eso ya era un gran avance.

.

.

Fuera en los estacionamientos que eran para alumnos que llevaban coche a la escuela, se encontraba Ultear, Lyon y Gray, aunque este último se separó de ellos diciendo que tenía que irse porque debía hacer un trabajo con su equipo. Así que aunque no quisieran solo habían quedado Ultear y Lyon, quienes estaban recargados en cada puerta del coche. Ultear revisaba cualquier cosa en su celular o enviaba alguno que otro mensaje, y por otro lado estaba Lyon, su celular vibraba constantemente con notificaciones, pero ni les prestaba tanta atención, solo estaba recargado en el coche y miraba a las personas pasar.

Y de un instante a otro lanzó las llaves del coche a Ultear, quien las atrapo sin problema alguno.

—Ve encendiendo el auto, iré al baño.

—Cómo sea, solo no te tardes.

Lyon se fue alejando poco a poco restándole importancia a lo que Ultear había dicho. ¿Qué carajos se creía esa niña? Está bien que sabía que la estaban ayudando y que ella poco a poco cedía, tampoco le molestaba el echo de que ella fuese con un psicólogo, después de todo el alguna vez también pasó por esa etapa de ir al psicólogo, en circunstancias diferentes pero sabía lo tardado que era aquello. Antes de entrar a uno de los establecimientos muy a lo lejos —para ser exactos por las escaleras de la secundaria Grimore Heart— alcanzo a ver algo rosa. Y para cuando acordó ya estaba a un costado de Meredy, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de ella, no cabe decir que también sujetaba su mochila y miraba con mala cara al trío de adolescentes que estaban ahí con ella.

.

.

Cuando miro la hora supo que iba demasiado retrasada y que se había tardado más de lo usual, probablemente Ul, Gray y Lyon estarían molestos esperándola en el auto. Salió del despacho —no sin antes agradeces y despedirse del psicólogo— Apresuró su paso, solo había ido a los vestidores femeninos a recoger su uniforme formal de su locker, no quería retrasarse más y fue a su salón, ya no había casi nadie, pasó a su lugar y echo su uniforme a la mochila y la cerró para terminar colocándola en uno de sus hombros y salió de forma rápida del salón.

Se iba regañando mentalmente por haberse tardado más de la cuenta, aunque de todos modos sabía que Ultear, Gray y Lyon no se molestarían con ella, y si estaban molestos era su forma de mostrar que estaban preocupados. Iba tan sumergida en su mente que cuando salió de la escuela y iba por las escaleras no vio al trío de jóvenes que se acercaban a ella, hasta que los vio muy cerca de ella y no pudo evitar quedarse pasmada. Sabía que no eran malos chicos, y los tres iban en su mismo salón de clases, si hubiera puesto atención a que se dirigían a ella tal vez se habría preparado mentalmente para poder responderles —de forma arisca o sarcástica— pero lo habría echo, y no estaría sin decir nada o apretando con suma fuerza el tirante de su mochila, pero verlos muy cerca le hizo recordad lo de aquel día, comenzó a respirar de una forma un poco acelerada y con sus ojos buscaba algún lugar para salir corriendo, aunque solo habría sacado la vuelta a esos tres pero sus piernas parecían no querer moverse.

Cuando poco a poco pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en las anteriores escaleras y ahora se encontraba caminando al lado de un albino —el cual solo iba con la vista al frente— y aún rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros, incluso pudo notar que él iba sujetando su mochila. Meredy dejó de mirarlo y agradeció mentalmente que fuera Lyon, si hubiera sido Ultear probablemente les habría dicho de lo que se iban a morir a sus tres compañeros, suspiro y agacho un poco la mirada.

—No te sientas culpable por no poder hablar de forma normal con los demás. —dijo Lyon aún con la vista al frente—. Ellos no saben tus razones, tal vez quieren acercarse para poder hablar contigo, pero como digo ellos no saben sobre ese tema, tal vez quieren solo saber un poco sobre su compañera de clases de los trata de forma arisca y sarcástica.

—Lo sé...—Lyon puso demasiada atención a lo que sea que fuera que Meredy fuese a decir, pues normalmente ella solo asentía o hacia algún movimiento—. Trato de no responder de esas formas pero, aún me es complicado...no es que no quiera socializar, aunque tal vez si...—suspiro— así los demás podrían evitarse pensar que los trato así porque simplemente se me da la gana, pero...en serio, estoy tratando poco a poco.

Lyon suspiro y grabó mentalmente todo aquello que Meredy había dicho, nunca la había escuchado hablar más de dos o tres linear —y eso era mucho— Pero en ese momento ella pudo decir algo más, y él la entendía, no era fácil.

—Se que no es nada fácil. —dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Meredy había alzado su cara un poco para poder verlo—. Se podría decir que también pasé por una etapa oscura. —dijo Lyon encogiéndose de hombros, Meredy recordó lo que hablo con el psicólogo—. No suelo hablar de eso, pero si te sirve de algo, Silver y Ur son mis tíos de sangre, pero también me acogieron cuando lo pasaba mal, y créeme que cuando menos te lo esperes y poco a poco te irás sintiendo mejor.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que dijo antes de que llegaran al coche y se toparán con Ultear adentro de esté mismo cambiándole a las estaciones de la radio.

.

.

El día transcurrió rápido, y con ello ahora Meredy se encontraba dentro de su habitación. Sentada en su escritorio golpeteando su lápiz con la madera del mueble, y en su otra mano se encontraba apoyado su mentón y su mirada hacia el techo. Había terminado su tarea hace ya rato, pero se quedo en esa misma pose por un rato más pensando en lo que había sucedido en el día. No solía decirlo y mucho menos pensarlo, pero las platicas con el psicólogo le eran de mucha ayuda, de poco a poco le hacían ver que con el pasar del tiempo podía superar su miedo al ver a los hombres en grupo que se llegaran a acercar. Sabía que no era momento aún, ni que todo se daría tan rápido, pero de verdad quería ser menos arisca o sarcástica con los hombres, aunque gracias a que convivía con Silver, Lyon y Gray eso le ayudaba. Volvió a suspirar y miró su cuaderno, donde había terminado de hacer un boceto simple, con dos personas, que vestían ropa como de época medieval, no les había hecho rostro porque aún no sabía que tipo de diseño usar, el que parecía ser un chico tenía en sus manos un casco con cuernos y por la posición en que lo había hecho de rodillas pareciera que estaba arrepentido de lo que sea que hubiese echo, y la que parecía ser una figura femenina apenas se notaba que llevaba un vestido puesto que la capa que le había dibujado tapaba gran parte del cuerpo del dibujo, pero al contrario del otro boceto esté se encontraba de medio perfil y mirando hacía atrás, como si con cada paso que diese a adelante se alejara de cualquier mal que hubiese cometido.

—Luz y Oscuridad, ¿eh?

Fue lo único que dijo tras cerrar aquel cuaderno.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bien, se que sho no soy una escritora experta, aún así trato de mejorar -aunque no parezca- y con respecto a lo que dije en el capítulo anterior sobre la gruvia week, me disculpo si más de uno se ofendió, se que algunos están empezando a escribir y esas weas, que como dije por ahí refiriendome a quienes apenas empiezan a escribir pues les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo :3, y de paso digo otra vez ...que si ofendía a alguien pues perdón, pero aún así no me retractaré de lo que dije, es decir se que están empezando, pero cuando digo que he leído fanfics gruvia y que siento que les falta algo de emoción lo digo en general y no nomas a los escritores novatos. en fin sha me largo :v**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
